


A Day, After the War

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obviously Draco's a Russian Blue, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: “Draco, watch the claws.”





	A Day, After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, does anyone actually remember [An Interlude to War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13005288) from back in November?
> 
> Well, I went and wrote another Feline!Draco fic. And it's just as fluffy and nauseating as the first one.
> 
> Betaed by [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw** , blessed is She among betas for putting up with my occasional inability to use a thesaurus and tense fuckups.  
> 

He was coiled in on himself in front of the computer with one leg curled in the seat and the other up with his chin against its knee. He was in the process of checking his e-mail when he heard the quiet creak of the old door to the study.

“Hullo, love,” he said quietly while shifting in his seat and lifting his left hand from the keyboard to allow access to his lap. A soft weight landed on his inner thigh of the leg on the chair and he lowered his arm to make a brace against a graceful spine. He smiled as a small head pressed against his throat briefly, wiry whiskers tickling the skin. He tilted his head to rest his cheek against the warm body on his lap and received a soft purr in response. He lowered his upright leg and the soft body shifted to cover his entire bare lap. Fur tickled his skin delicately and he shivered just a bit.

His left hand moved from the desk it had been relaxed on and reached to his lap. The warm body settled close in his lap, relaxing easily as his hand moved on autopilot up and down its flank. The rusty purr reverberated through the soft body until Harry could feel it in his legs. His right hand dropped to caress a delicate ear. He smiled when the purring grew louder, but winced when the sharp claws dug into his bare leg.

“Draco, watch the claws.”

The furry body glanced up at him, bright silver eyes glinting in amusement. The claws were detracted and Harry relaxed again. He stroked the warm side with more pressure, causing a delighted purr to nearly vibrate the large cat off his lap entirely.

He nuzzled the dark furry head one more time before turning his attention back to the computer screen. His left hand remained on Draco’s side, stroking occasionally in a slow rhythm, but as he lifted his right back up to the mouse, a sleek paw lifted and wrapped gently around his wrist.

Harry glanced down at his lover and smiled wryly. “I take it you were unhappy with me leaving so quickly?” The Russian Blue let out an annoyed noise. “I was going to be right back, love. I was just checking my mail to see if those tickets had come in yet.”

Silver eyes blinked at him and suddenly he had his lover perched naked on his lap, once more human. Draco’s legs were over one side of Harry’s lap and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder for balance. He tucked his head against Harry’s throat and smiled against his skin. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” His fingers danced lazily over the base of Harry’s skull.

Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “I just did, didn’t I?”

Draco nuzzled the side of Harry’s neck as if he was still feline and marking his territory. “Mm. Come back to bed?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
